


Love Like Sand, Slipping Through My Fingers...

by ThatDarnLakeSiren



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDarnLakeSiren/pseuds/ThatDarnLakeSiren
Summary: ...Hourglass Time, Broken To Pieces...A brother and sister turned against one another, a brutal war leaving a burning sun and waning moon in its wake. As the night sky emptied of stars and the sun rose earlier and earlier with each passing day, the truth is muddled in the stories left behind.





	Love Like Sand, Slipping Through My Fingers...

There once was a King, named Keleo Sunbeam. But he wasn’t always a king. Once he was little more than a boy. A carefree child, not unlike any of us. Ordinary, but with an extraordinary destiny ahead of him.

Once, he had a sister, his equal and opposite in every way. For where Keleo was destined to rule over the Kingdom of the Sun, his sister, Iana, was destined to be the Queen of the Moonlit Kingdom. In their childhood, the ran about and played, running about getting into trouble and mischief, happy as anything.

However, one day while they were fooling about beyond the edges of their kingdom, the pair were separated. A hunter, an outsider to the kingdom, injured Iana, and carried her away. Just barely becoming a man himself, Keleo fled back home, telling his parents all that had happened, and begging for them to go and rescue her. 

His pleas were turned aside. There was no saving the princess. The King and Queen refused to move beyond their borders, and the prince was left to drown in his grief. Grief that turned to blinding, maddening anger later that very same year, when the king and queen announced that they were to bear another child; a new heir to the throne of the Moonlit realms. 

This enraged Keleo; he believed it to be a replacement for his lost sister, and his shattered heart couldn’t bear the thought of it. He was beyond reason, beyond control, and struck out fiercely against his parents. His mother was his target; bearing not another child, but the blood of Sunbeams. 

So fierce and so strong were the blows, she could not escape him. Though untraditional, she was defeated in combat, and her regalia taken. The queen would have been struck down then and there, if not for the brave—and some would say after, foolish—actions of the king. 

Throwing himself in the way, he forced Keleo away. While his son recovered from the blow, the King passed his own regalia on to his love, and begged her to flee. Wounded as she was, she had little choice but to run. With a heavy, reluctant heart, the King of the Moon turned to face his child, nearly crowned King of the Sun...

It was over before it began. With the blood of his father and unborn sibling on his hands, and the Sun-Regalia weighing heavy on his neck, Keleo declared himself King of all; none could stand against him. For now, he was bound to his god, creator and master of his element and strength, and bore strength beyond that of any other.

Mind and soul tied to eachother, his rage and grief bled over into the god... 

And a darkness threatened the world. 

For you see, when Keleo took the Royal Regalia, he became a Vessel; bound to his respective God.

Vessels were not rare in the Realm of Fairies; they were fundamental to many aspects of life, and affected many other realms. The strongest were selected by the gods themselves, those that created and influenced our world, to act as Vessels of themselves. 

To hold their power, and use it to shape and safeguard the world. Once bonded to a god or goddess, the vessel had access to al lithe memories and experience of the vessels that had come before them. Paired with the immeasurable strength the bond granted them, they could rise to become incredible leaders and adversaries. 

And as strong parents give rise to strong children, so often was the honor of being a vessel passed down through blood. Which eventually gave rise to larger and larger clans, and in turn, kingdoms, with vessel-rulers at their helms. Keeping their kingdoms, and their world, in balance.

However, there is a downside to all of this.

A vessel can grow corrupted, and in turn, so can a god.


End file.
